Horror at Alaska's house
by cherryfeather101
Summary: Disclaimer- Alaska is my OC. A horror movie marathon at Alaska's house goes horribly wrong when, one by one, each nations fall. How does America handle this? WIP
1. The Beginning and the End

Author's note-

Alaska, Virginia, and Texas are all ocs. In this story, half the states rebel and become their own country. I made up Alaska and Virginia. My friend made up Texas. Also, I do not own Hetalia. But me and my friend do own the idea. ;) Also, this is staying in America's first person point of view.

It was a dark Saturday night, and Alaska, my former state, had invited us over for a horror movie marathon. Me, being the hero I am, came over. Big mistake. Alaska invited Texas, Virginia, China, Germany, Spain, Romano, Italy, Japan, Switzerland, Poland, Lithuania, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Russia, England, France, and... hmm... oh yeah, Canada! I totally knew that.

So here we were, watching horror movies. I had to clutch my pillow. Dang, Alaska owns some pretty scary movies. When the last one was over, I immediately looked up, scanning the crowded living room for our host.

She was gone. And for that matter, so was Texas, Virginia, China, and Canada. Creepy.

"We should go look for them." Switzerland mumbled.

He had just started dating Virginia, and I could tell he was worried. So, I nodded. Shouldn't be too bad, right? Wrong.

After a while of searching(Alaska's house is huge!), we finally stumbled apon her. _Oh god. _Her hair, pale and almost white, was stained with blood. Her braid, hanging quite close to her knees, was undone and loose. Her icy blue eyes were open and dull, and blood was covering her close. I stiffled a sob.

"S-she's dead..."

The other nations seemed to be reacting the same way. It wasn't until Germany pointed out something that I stopped stuttering. I looked over at what he found.

_**She was the first to die. Who will fall next?**_

Suddenly, there was a blur. Something collapsed on Prussia, knocking the former nation to the ground before fully landing on Alaska. With another sob, I realized it was Texas. Her own hair was also dripping with blood. After watching all of those horror movies, the sight made me sick.

**_I guess she did... hehehe_**

After reading the words painted on her chest, I shook violently. Whatever had killed the two countries had a sick, twisted mind for turning this into a joke.

"We have to leave." Japan murmured, softly.

I nodded, slow at first, then quickening. As we all turned to leave, I heard something. I turned back to see what it was.

Alaska and Texas were gone. They had completely vanished.

Part 2

After finding another message saying to go to Alaska's Winter Wonderland room, we all headed in that direction. I stepped back, allowing England to open the door. He gave me a strange look, which I responded with squeezing my pillow even tighter. The door swings open, and everything is red.

Virginia was lying, with a thin lipped smile on her face, in the snow. Once again, blood completely covered her body, and her eyes were open. Grey orbs stared ahead, not moving. I froze. Switzerland stepped forward, giving a teary eyed look. He wiped away his tears quickly, but his hand was shaking horribly.

_**Your invisible friend is waiting for you.**_

It took me a bit to figure I out, but I did. _Canada. _I almost immediately stumbled out of the room, focusing on reaching my brother. Turns out, he stumbled into me.

"America! Have you seen the others?" Canada asked with a worried frown.

The minute I shake my head, the floor seems to open up. Bony hands grab Canada, and he dissapears. I staggered back before trying desperately to open the floor. Finally, it gave way, revealing a beat up, torn Canada. He smiled at me before collapsing on top of me, dead. I shrieked loudly. Honestly, I didn't care if other people saw me. I didn't realize how much I loved my twin until he was taken from me.

Somebody's_** making food. I hope you're hungry, aru!**_

Japan read the next clue out loud.

"China-san." He mumbles.

And just like that, we all tear towards the kitchen. China was hunched over a bowl, one hand gripped on a whisk. Blood and organs were everywhere. I screamed.

"_Get out of here. Leave, or you're next." _

There were low growling noises. I didn't hesitate, and I ran. It wasn't until we were pretty far that I realized Japan was missing.

"Guys? Can you come back in here?"

_Speak of the Devil._ I thought. Suddenly, gunshots erupted. I, once again, took off, only to watch Japan topple to the ground, shot in several places. I whimpered.

_**He shouldn't have**_ **_stayed._**

As we were slowly walking, I heard a shriek and a thud. I spun around, trying to see who was that had cried out. Slowly, I realized it was Switzerland. And there was another message.

**_You'll never see him again... alive._**

With that, I run to the only room I can think of, the other nations close behind me. Sure enough, Switzerland was lying down, his arm laid out. I realized that he was lying next to where Felicity(Virginia) had been previously. Had she still been there, his arm would've been wrapped around her. And he was smiling. A soft smile. I choked.

"Oh... somebody has to tell Liechtenstein..." Hungary murmured.

_"Leave before you end up like him..." _

And with that we were out of there. As we entered the kichen area, we saw a plate of... scones? I frowned.

**_Who dares to try these? _**

I gagged." Oh no, it's our worst nightmare! Run for your lives!" With that, England scowled at me.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad." He hissed angrily, reaching out to take one.

Almost immediately, the tray flipped into the floor, causing England to fall and dissapear. I gasped, tears starting to drip down my cheeks, warm and wet. _This was my fault. No, he's not dead. Iggy can't be dead._

I stumbled down the hallway. France gave me a look of sympathy, but I ignored it. It wasn't until I nearly ran into _England _that I stopped." England!"

England gave me a weary look." I.. managed... to... escape." However, right as he said that, there were several gunshots.

And England toppled over, blood pouring from multiple gunshots, his eyes glossy and dull. I shrieked. And this time, my tears started pouring freely down my face.

Part 3

**_Hmm, isn't it neat? Blood is the same color as tomatoes._**

All eyes were on Spain and Romano. As the tomato lovers, I had a strong feeling one of them was next. So, we closed in on the making sure the two wouldn't be able to be snatched away.

It was about ten minutes later when Germany stopped. I turned to look at him, confused.

"Where did Italy go?" Germany asked. Right as he asked the question, the lights flickered on, illuminating the figure in front of us. I gasped.

Italy was obviously dead, a rope around his neck, hung on a ceiling beam. His head was tilted, and blood was dripping down his throat, and down his arm.

"Veneziano?" Romano whispered. He was shaking slightly.

**_You should've payed more attention. Hehehe._**

Now Romano was shaking hard. I noticed silent tears dripping down Germany's cheeks. I felt so bad.

"Fucking hell! What the fuck! Who would do this? _Fratello!_" Romano was screaming.

"W-we have to get out of here." Germany muttered, gently resting his hand on Romano's shoulder. Spain was on his other side. Despite Romano hating Germany, he allowed the man to comfort him.

We continued walking, heading towards Crystal's(Alaska) front door. None of us noticed when Spain slipped off. Romano noticed it first.

"S-spain? Tomato bastard, this isn't funny." He stuttered.

We turned around... and there he was. Propped against the wall, holding a necklace. I recognized the necklace to be Mary's(Texas). However, Mary's cowboy hat, which she always wore, was missing. He had been carrying it. He had several wounds, and claw marks over his eyes. In one hand, her necklace was wrapped around several fingers. On the necklace was a piece of potato, wrapped around the ring on her necklace.

Romano started screaming murder, collapsing onto the ground and sobbing. Russia scooped the poor Italian up, and Romano responded by sobbing harder.

"Food was on the ring. Maybe it's a clue. We have to go to the kitchen." Hungary murmured. The poor Hungarian had just stopped crying after seeing Italy hung.

I nodded slowly. This was just awful! I'm supposed to be the hero! Instead, my friends are dead! My brothers! I hung my head and slowly walked towards the kitchen. And when we got there, we had quite a sight.

It was Germany, hung in the exact same way Italy had been. The only difference was the necklace that Spain had. It was laid on his shoulder where his cross would be. Also, Germany was holding his own rope. It was creepy. I focused on the ring instead of his body. On the ring was an earring. I was confused.

"And earring?" Austria asked.

Prussia was crying, silently, next to Germany. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps. I jumped into the air, closing my eyes.

"Kumajirou?"

"Bedroom." The polar bear mumbled. Then his eyes glazed over and her crumpled to the floor. I was instantly reminded of my brother.

The others looked at each other, and we darted to the closest bedroom. The sight was anything but pretty.

Poland was laying on the bed, propped upright. His hair was curled, and held up in a high bun. A tiara sat on the bun. He was dressed in a pink frilly dress, although it was torn. He was also wearing black high heels. Makeup obscured his face, and in one hand he was holding up a mirror. The mirror was facing us, and it had a message painted in blood.

**_Aren't I, like, so pretty?_**

In his other hand was the necklace. The ring was on his finger. His throat had been slit in the shape of a smile. Lithuania gave a muffled sob.

"If this wasn't so _horrifying, _I'd be laughing!" Lithuania sobbed, tears dripping down his face.

I nodded. This time it was Prussia who leaned over and examined the ring. He showed us a small board game piece. And, once again, we headed towards the gameroom. I was honestly wondering why we did this. By the time we got there, I realized who exactly was the next victim.

Hungary was sitting against the pool table. Her own frying pan was smashed into her head, and blood pooled out of multiple wounds. Austria screamed and Prussia gasped. The ring was firmly wrapped around her neck. Prussia, once again, leaned over to check the ring. It was covered in soap.

"Bathroom." Me, Prussia, France, and Lithuania said in unison.

And we started towards the bathroom. I was terrified. Not like I would admit it. I immediately noticed that Prussia had mysteriously dissapeared. I couldn't help but wonder how he was going to be killed.

Once we entered the bathroom, I regretted it. Blood covered the entire area. The tub was full of it. And Prussia was sitting, his arms dramatically spread wide, blood up to his chest. The ring was sitting on the tub, and had a music note. And now I was wondering who was next.

Russia was still carrying Romano, who had cried himself to sleep. France was looking around nervously. Lithuania was worriedly looking at Austria. And we silently walked towards the music room. Couple minutes in, I heard a creepy piano tune coming from a room.

"Maybe that's the music room." Austria murmured softly, turning the doorknob.

Before I could react, the door slammed shut behind him. I rushed over to open it, but it had obviously been locked. I sighed in frustration and anger. Russia gave me a strange look.

"Let's keep going, da?" He smiled, this smile less creepy then normal ones.

I nodded slowly, and we continued down.

"Over there. Isn't that a music note?" France asked, pointing.

I looked in the direction he pointed, and he was right. There were several notes, although I could tell the smallest one was gone. I remembered the music note on the ring, that must be it. Carefully, I pushed open the door. And gasped at the sight.

I thought I had gotten used to seeing blood, but Austria... He was hunched over the piano, his fingers on the keys as if he were playing. His head was skewered by a spear. Blood was completely splattered on the piano, not an inch of black to be seen. I noticed the glint of silver and examined the necklace. It was completely... blank. Nothing on it. Weird.

Part 4- Final Five

Because there was no clue, we wandered around aimlessly. The front door was locked, and so was every window. I heard a soft clacking sound. Quickly, I spun around, only to see Lithuania was gone. I facepalmed and sighed sadly. The next victim. But where? Russia was leading, still carrying a limp Romano. I don't blame him. Heck, if I weren't as strong as I am now, I would be just like him. France walked next to me. Then we turned a corner.

Lithuania was sprawled on the hallway floor, slightly leaning on the wall. A sword, _Feli's _sword had skewered him in half.

"Isn't that Virginia's sword?" France asked from next to me. It was the first he'd spoken since this whole thing.

I nodded, slowly. The only other people who knew Felicity like I did were dead. I stepped forward, grasping the necklace. A snowflake. _Speak of the devil. Winter Wonderland. Where Felicity and Vash died. _With a silent nod, we were on our way. And now it was the four of us.

Somewhere along the way, we lost France. At least we know who to expect. And, sure enough, France was dead in the Winter Wonderland. Leaning against a snowman, stained bloody red. On the wall there was a message.

**_Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? _**

**_Cause apparently he did... hehe_**

I shook my head.

" I can never look at Frozen the same way again."

And then there were three. The ring had a piece of fabric, which I would assume from the laundry room. As we left the room, I noticed Russian writing on the wall. Romano had waken up, and the only Russian in here set him down before reading the writing. His face paled.

"Amerika is next, da?" He said calmly.

I widened my eyes. Me? Alright, I accept that. At least I can see poor Mattie and Arthur again. So we walked along. I purposely walked next to Romano, seeing as the Italian was still rather upset. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes showing both sorrow and hatred at the same time. I dipped my head, slightly, to let him know I felt the same. Then I turned around.

Russia was gone. Great. Absolutely perfect. It didn't make sense. Romano caught my glance and shrugged.

"Maybe the stupid things that are killing everybody lied." He said coldly.

He didn't have to say it, but I knew what he was thinking. _Like they did with Italy. _

"It makes sense. Which mean we'll find Russia in this next room."

Right as I said that, Romano stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. And the sight was truly horrendous.

The dryer was open, and Russia was sprawled inside of it. Blood was everywhere inside of the machine, and he seemed to be torn open. I gagged.

**_I accidentally turned it on. Oops. Sorry about that. No, not really._**

Mary was on top of the dryer, holding on of Russia's hands. Just his hand. Felicity and Vash were holding hands, sitting on the washer. Romano gasped from besides me, and I spun around.

Italy and Spain were laying there, against the wall.

I moved my eyes, seeing another hand. England. And Canada. In my brother's lap sat Kumajirou, the poor bear torn open.

I couldn't help it. I leaned over and threw up. When I recovered, Romano was leaning over me.

"We should go." He murmured harshly, although I caught the hint of sadness.

I nodded, and inched out of the room.

It wasn't long before I realized Romano had fallen behind. I turned, and he was gone. Oh god.

"Romano? Dude, this isn't funny. I don't want to be alone!" I yelled, scanning the area. Then, the tv turned on. I heard the channel change, several times. I ran to the scene.

Romano was sitting on the couch. He was holding the tv romote out. The channel changed once more. His other hand was holding a tomato, and he seemed to be eating it. I sighed in relief.

"Dude, it you were hungry, you should've told me." No answer. I moved in front of him." Romano?" And then I saw his eyes. His eyes were nearly gouged out, with long claw marks over them. He wasn't breathing either. I starting shaking.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. Then, I noticed the necklace. Twisted onto the ring was a small coil of wire.

Part 5- The Big Finale

I stumbled through the hallways, trying to desperately find a way out. In my stupor, I didn't notice the wire. So when I tripped over it, the floor coming open was a total shock and I fell straight down. I landed hard on my butt, looking around.

It was dark. Really dark. And then the lights flickered on. And everybody was down there.

Alaska stepped up to me, her hair still tinted with blood.

"_Brother, _are you scared?" She asked me.

Brother. Even though she was Canada's sister, she _never _referred to me as her brother. I started shaking again.

"N-no..."

Virginia lightly punched me on the shoulder. The slashes on her stomach almost weren't visible.

"Don't lie to us, Alfred." She teased.

I took a step back. Canada seemed to take her place.

"Do you remember me now, America?" He asked, softly, with a small grin.

"D-don't be silly, C-C-Canada.." I mumbled.

China looked at me with a soft look." Are you sure you're alright, aru?"

"YES! P-Perfectly FINE!" I cried out. China gave me a confused look.

Japan also looked at me." America-san?"

Switzerland tightened his grip on Virginia." What is wrong with you?"

England stepped up. He held out a tray of scones." Are you hungry, Alfred?"

I shook my head. Desperately.

Italy also held out a bowl." I made some pasta just for you, America! With a special sauce!" He smiled, despite the bruises at his throat.

I looked into the bowl. The sauce seemed thin, and dark red. Like blood... I widened my eyes and stepped back.

Spain shot me a nasty look." It's rude to turn down his pasta."

Germany nodded, agreeing with him." Very rude."

"Not hungry." I croaked out. I turned around.

And Poland seemed to be waiting for me, still dressed in the beautiful dress.

"Hey America? I'm, like, totally pretty, right?" He asked, smirking.

I chose not to answer. Instead, I stepped backwards. Right into Hungary.

"You look scared, America. Why don't you visit Austria's happy place?"

I shook my head again and again. No...

Prussia looked at me, his clothes covered in blood from his bloodbath.

"You aren't being nice, which is totally unawesome of you." He cackled.

Austria nodded." What's wrong America? Shall I play a piece?"

"No!"

I turned around and was faced with Lithuania.

"You didn't answer Poland's question. Is he pretty?" The Baltic nation asked.

I shook my head." No!"

France grinned at me." Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"NO!"

Russia smiled at me, his entire body marred with blood.

And Romano glared, standing between Italy and Spain.

Texas moved up in front of me." Do you want to join us?"

"No.." I sobbed.

She leaned in closer." You know what day it is today, right?"

I shook my head. There was a pause, then...

"APRIL FOOLS!"

And everybody laughed.


	2. What Started it All

These next few chapters will be focusing on the nations as they are pulled out of the group and into the prank.

Speaking of pranks, did you like that?

This chapter will take place the day before the great prank, and will focus on the original four, which are Alaska(Crystal), Texas(Mary-Ann), Canada(Matthew), and China(Wang Yao).

Also, for a brief history, Mary-Ann carries around a finnick fox with her named Red. Felicity is England's younger sister, and sometimes speaks with a British accent. Alaska is almost emotionless, and she hardly ever smiles, laughs, or plays around. Canada and Alaska are siblings as well. Texas is dating Germany, but has a slight crush on China. China likes Texas as well, and is constantly fighting with Germany because of that.

Now, without further to do...

The inspiration.

It all started one afternoon, after a boring world meeting. Because Felicity had fallen asleep during the meeting, Switzerland had taken her to his house. They had only recently started dating, much to Canada and Italy's dismay(They both had crushes on her). Alaska had invited China and Texas over to her house, promising snow.

So here she was, standing in front of a large house. Texas was shivering, as the temperatures were absolutely freezing. China was slightly shaking as well. Alaska payed no mind to the freezing cold temperatures as she unlocked her house and welcomed them inside.

Now, Texas would admit the northern girl was pretty. Crissy had long, white-blonde hair that nearly reached her knees. She almost always braided it down her shoulder. Icy blue eyes gazed into Mary's own baby blue, although they weren't too terribly cold. Pale skin that glowed with life. However, Alaska almost never smiled. Her eyes almost never lit up or sparkled. It was rather sad. Texas cleared her throat.

"I recall you promised me snow, Crissy." She teased with a smile.

Alaska turned to look at her, her face expressionless.

"I believe I did. Follow me."

Mary turned to Yao, who shrugged and started following the Alaskan. Mary sighed, softly, and also followed. Alaska stopped in front of a door labeled with a snowflake. She pushed it open.

The three were greeted with a beautiful snowy room, complete with trees and a snowman. The ground was blanketed with the soft stuff. And the room was warm, much to Mary's pleasure. She stared at her friend with disbelievement.

"How..."

Crystal laughed, softly with little to no humor." I can do anything. Now enjoy your snow. Matthew will be here in a little bit."

Several minutes later, the Canadian was there, standing in the doorway. Texas had started a snowball fight, and all three of them were fighting eagerly. Alaska was the first to notice her brother.

WIP


End file.
